


After the War

by Bittodeath



Series: There's a night and a fading hope [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awful setting, Crying, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mates, Mentioned CT-8672 | Crossbones/Wooley, Mild Smut, Omega CC-2224 | Cody, Omega CT-8672 | Crossbones, Omega Verse, Pack Cuddles, Past Abortion, Sad, Scenting, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Crossbones can't sleep - both because the day was a disaster, and because he is in pre-heat. Cody helps, however he can.
Relationships: CT-8672 | Crossbones/CC-2224 | Cody, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: There's a night and a fading hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997248
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Clones Collection





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to the angst verse! This is an omegaverse series focused on Crossbones mostly, and clones more generally.  
> This fic mostly establishes the setting of this verse.

Crossbones couldn't sleep. The day had been long and rough, and every time he closed his eyes, he saw the brothers he couldn't save, and the ones who ended up mutilated. Trashfire was snoring in the bunk just above his, but he felt alone.

With a weary sigh, he rubbed his hands across his face. Not only had the day been horrible, but he was entering pre-heat. He monitored his cycle very closely, taking his temperature every morning, noting the look and feel of his slick. Omegas were only fertile during heat and pre-heat, and only if they were knotted during that time period – or if their alpha was in a rut.

Clone troopers didn't have enough cycle suppressors or condoms for everyone, and to his dismay, he'd had to help brothers terminate more pregnancies than he was comfortable with. Still. Those who could be responsible enough to monitor their cycle did so, only needing condoms or two-day implants for their cycles.  
He was among those, and pre-heat was hell – not just because he was a mess of hormones, but because he was now fertile, attractive and horribly horny. And he couldn't ask Wooley for help. Well, not the kind of help he needed.

Rolling out of bed, he made his way to the showers, slinging his towel over a hook before he started to take off his sleep clothes – they were rough, but in the thralls of pre-heat, it was even worse.

He didn't start the water. There wasn't enough for him to waste it futilely. Sighing, he leant a hand on the wall, feeling himself getting slick.

He thought of his alpha as he dragged his fingers through his folds, as he thrusted his fingers into himself. Thought that he wasn't really alone, but-

He choked out a sob, unable to come without his alpha near. Feeling desperately alone, overwhelmed, oversensitive after who knew how long of desperately trying to bring himself off. His hand curled over his belly, where he could feel his body getting ready to procreate and- He cut the thought short. After the war. After the war, Wooley would take him raw and breed him thoroughly.

“Cross?” someone called softly, and he looked up, sniffing at the air.

They wore scent patches during the day, but at night, those came off. He recognized Cody’s scent and sniffed, his fellow Omega crossing the space between them to pull him into a hug. Cody rubbed his neck over his hair and shoulders, scenting him comfortingly, and Crossbones held onto him.

“Shh”, Cody said, bringing them down so he could curl around him. “It was a difficult day.”

Crossbones ended up sobbing in his neck, slotted against him, and Cody held him through it.

“Pre-heat, no?” the Commander whispered again, taking in his scent.  
“I can’t come”, Crossbones whined. “I can’t come, and I can’t get Wooley to help me.”

Cody didn’t propose what any other brother would have: that Wooley didn’t have to fuck him, that there were plenty other sexual activities to sate his need. No; Cody knew what it was like to suffer through pre-heat alone, knew how it was like with an Alpha there to help. It never stopped at “just your fingers”, nor at “just the tip”. It was basic instinct. It ended up with finding yourself mounted and knotted just to sate the craving of pre-heat. Heat was the same, only slicker, and all the time. Pre-heat at least had the decency of giving some periods of rest, instead increasing food cravings and the urge to nest.

Omega clones had nothing to nest with but the blacks off their skins and the ones their brothers could spare. Heats were simply miserable, when one was a clone. Cody knew all of that, and he had learnt that there was no stopping while in pre-heat the hard way. He gulped, trying not think about- There had been no other choice. His men counted on him, and he couldn’t stay on the command track if he were pregnant. The GAR wouldn’t have allowed it anyway.

He was pretty sure the Jedi would have turned the world upside down to let him keep his baby if they had known. They wouldn’t have forced him to terminate the pregnancy the way the GAR did. But he hadn’t known that, at the time. Hadn’t known the Jedi enough. Even if he had… It probably wouldn’t have changed his decision. His brothers counted on him.

Crossbones didn’t need the Force to know where his thoughts had gone. After all, he’d been there. He was the one who had injected his bloodstream with Alpha-boosters, and who had let him cling to his hand. He was the one who had held him under a stream of water as he bled. He was the one who had held him all night long as he cried himself to sleep.

Crossbones nuzzled him gently, scenting him lightly. They shifted slightly, and Cody slid his fingers against Crossbones’ wet folds. He wasn’t an Alpha, he wasn’t Crossbones’ Alpha, but sometimes, an Omega’s company was better than nothing. This, too, he had learnt the hard way. He kept his fingers slow and languid, knowing Crossbones was oversensitive and overstimulated, knowing pushing him over the edge would take a lot.

Crossbones’ orgasm was underwhelming, but it left him shaking and finally breathing again. The showers were cold and Cody’s hands were gentle as he turned the water on to help him wash some of the scent away. Crossbones breathed into his neck, and followed him back to his room. It was against regs, and they didn’t do it often, but- He was off-kilter, and Cody was pack.

“Thank you, Cross”, Cody whispered against his hair.

For sacrificing the things he did for their brothers. Cody understood.

“After the war”, Crossbones whispered, one hand over his belly, the other pressed against Cody’s.

Cody’s tears fell silently, his hand over Crossbones.

“After the war.”

**Author's Note:**

> And thank you Ewina for helping me title this series!


End file.
